


of hair ties and battlefields

by sunflowerjohnny



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Loving Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Post-Relationship, Romance, Support, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerjohnny/pseuds/sunflowerjohnny
Summary: all hell broke loose when You felt your hair tie snapping in half and your long hair flowing behind You.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a repost from my tumblr anime imagine blog (imagine-that-anime).
> 
> I'm trying to post more content on here and I'm hoping that i'll be posting newer and more original content.

The sound of Survey Corps whooshing by filled the open air. They jumped from one titan to another once they have defeated them.

You yourself have defeated seven titans so far and things were looking great on your end as the number of titans decreased. However, all hell broke loose when You felt your hair tie snapping in half and your long hair flowing behind You. 

You cursed at your luck as You tried to look for a tree to land in to look for another hair tie. After quickly scanning the area, You found a tree that was 100 feet away. It wasn’t that far thanks to your ODM Gear. 

You shot the grapple hooks to one titan and zoomed by. Thankfully, the titan couldn’t reach your grapple hooks as You went by him before releasing it and aiming for the tree. Smirking in triumph as the hook connected to one of the thick looking branches, You increased the gas from the Gas-powered mechanism and allowed it to push your body to the tree.

Images of your comrades fighting against titans flashed by. You were so close to the tree, could almost touch it.

“AARRGGHH!”

Something pulled You back roughly which caused the hook to be removed from the tree and recline back into your gun. You wear being pulled backwards and could see the blue sky flash before you, before it turned into the giant face of the titan.

Realizing that the titan had gripped onto your hair as You swung by, You cursed loudly as your eyebrows furrowed. You could feel your heart beating loudly and quickly against your chest as the titan brought You closer to it’s face.

Eren had once told You to cut all of your hair off but You refused. Saying that your mother always loved your long hair and it was the only thing that reminded You of her. Instead, You would tie your hair in a bun whenever you’re outside of the wall to make sure an incident like this wouldn’t happen. You assumed that the only reason it did happen was because the hair tie was wearing thin.

As the titan brought You closer to his face and began to open its mouth, You closed your eyes and tried to calm yourself. Yes, You were going to be eaten by a titan and it will be extremely painful, but at least You’ll finally be with your mother and sister. Smiling at the thought of being reunited with your family, your breathing calmed and your heart no longer beat fast. It was a shame though, You were about to die and never had the opportunity to tell him how You feel. Maybe when he’s old and grey and dies in his sleep, You’ll tell him about it. For now, You wanted to meet your family.

Counting backwards from five to one, You wanted for the beast to drop You into its mouth and clomp his teeth onto your body, blood spluttering.

5

4

3

2

1

As the titan opened its index and middle finger to drop You into its mouth, You suddenly felt a solid object slamming into your body and watched as the titan’s figure become smaller.

Pushing the hair away from your face, You noticed a muscular arm wrapped around You, barely holding onto You. Adjusting yourself and wrapping your legs around his waist so that You would be secure in his arm, You looked up and saw Levi’s worried face.

“You saved me.” You exclaimed in awe as both your hairs blew in the wind, his eyes hard.

“Tch, I wouldn’t let my comrade die. We’ve lost many lives already.” 

Although he looked annoyed by having to save You, his voice held a mixture of worry and relief at the fact of him saving You.

“Thank you.” You smiled at him.

“Yeah, well, don’t make a habit out of it.”


	2. serenity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m rewatching aot when i was inspired to write this. 
> 
> this is also posted on tumblr under the username aizawakashi

The flickering flames were the only sounds audible in the dimly lit hallway. The soil was wet from the rain earlier this morning and the walls were damp from the humidity. 

Despite this, a cold shiver goes down your spine and puffs of condensate air rushes through your lips at the gradual drop of temperature. Even though the weather was getting colder, it wasn’t cold enough for you to switch to your winter attire. Which is why you were dressed in a night gown made from a light material and an even lighter robe that did nothing to keep you warm.

Still, you trudge through, determined to reach your destination at the end of the hall first door on your right. 

The wooden door in front of you is old yet sturdy. It was enough to prevent anyone from forcing their way in and enough to protect its occupants from extreme weather condition. 

Its texture is dry and rough under your knuckles as you knock the door three times. The first two knocks following each other before the third one is followed after five seconds. It’s a secret code so that the other person could know who is knowing. Something he had been following since he had met you that one fateful night.

“Come in.” Commands his muffled voice. 

Pushing the door open, you peak your head through and scan your eyes across the small room until you find him sitting by his desk, reading a book you’ve never seen before.

“You’re awake.” It isn’t a question, rather, an observation from you.

“Couldn’t sleep.” Levi replied, his head buried deep into his new book. “What about you?” He glances at you quickly before returning to his page.

Closing the door behind you, you inch towards where Levi is sitting, one hand behind your back. “I need you to do something for me.”

Intrigued, Levi dog ears the page he is reading and closes the book. He shifts in his seat so that he can face you properly with a quirked eyebrow.

Having his full attention, you bring your arm forward and open your hand to reveal a pair of silver scissors which glisten under the brightly lit torch just above Levi’s desk.

Confusion clouds his grey eyes before they are overtaken by understanding, “Are you sure?” He asks in apprehension. 

Releasing a shaky exhale, you nod your head and stare into his eyes that have seen so much pain and sorrow, “I’m sure.”

Levi points towards his bathroom - one of the rare benefits of being a captain - and follows after you. You can hear a faint sound of his chair being dragged across the wooden floor.

Standing at the edge of the small bathroom which barely fits two people, Levi places his desk chair in front of the stone sink and the petite mirror. “Have a seat.”

Sitting on the chair, you face your reflection in the mirror with determination, a fiery determination that Levi couldn’t ignore.

You could see in the mirror as Levi lifts his left hand and take a hold of a lock of your hair, “Did you tell her?” He asks softly, his eyes briefly meeting yours through the mirror.

Her being your mother. 

Your mother who had died years ago when wall Maria had fallen and you were beyond the wall, scouting and learning everything that you could about the titans. 

She was madly and deeply in love with your long hair. As a little girl, your hair barely reached your shoulders but that didn’t stop your mother from gushing over how pretty it made you look. And when you’ve learned about her death, you had vowed that you would never cut your hair. To honor her and to commemorate her. 

However, after your near death encounter with a titan just days ago, you have decided to cut your hair. As much as it pained you to do so, it wouldn’t do anyone any good if you died. You were one of the most exceptional soldiers in Levi’s squad and excelled in the academics. Dying because your hair got snatched by some titan was not part of your agenda.

“I did. This morning.” You reply quietly, “I’m sure she’ll understand.”

Nodding his head, Levi adjusts the scissors and takes his first snip. 

“Make it as short as possible. Shorter than...Mikasa.”

Levi says nothing at your requests and continues to cut away at your hair. Each snip echoing the beat of your erratic heart. There is wetness in the corner of your right eye as strands of your hair land on your lap but you swiftly wipe the tears away with the back of your hand.

Whether Levi has noticed and pretends that he didn’t see your vulnerability out of respect or not will never be known. 

Snip

Snip 

Snip 

Levi goes. 

Fall 

Fall

Fall 

Your hair goes.

The titans’ teeth chomping on your comrades as they descend to their deaths flashes before your eyes and you harshly close them.

What feels like hours later when it is actually just an entire hour goes by, Levi takes a step back, “All done.”

Cautiously lifting your head from your lap slowly bringing your gaze towards the mirror, your breath hitches at the image reflecting before you.

The woman in front of you looks exactly just like you. Same eyes, same nose and same lips. The only major difference is that her once waist length hair is now just a few shy inches above her ears. The fringe of her hair sweeping across her eyebrows, barely concealing them.

Your hand inches towards the mirror to touch the reflection but you hesitate, as if scared by the unfamiliar woman before you.

“It looks good.” 

Shifting your gaze to the corner of the mirror, you can see Levi standing next to you as his fingers delicately strokes the short locks of your hair, “It suits you.”

The tears rapidly well up in your eyes, nose turning a bright shade of pink. Blinking the tears away, you smile up at your captain, your best friend and your lover.

“Come,” He extends a hand, “It’s getting late.”

Placing your smaller hand that is filled with calluses from the blades you’ve gotten so used to holding into his, you follow Levi into his bed and sigh in bliss as his arms wrap around you, his serene breathing lulls you to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sakkashinobi)  



End file.
